KomaHina- Stress Relief
by Flynt Coal
Summary: (HinataXKomaeda) Hinata is stressed and sits at the beach at night. Fluffy fluff! Rated T for swearing only. (Update: The text was being weird and cut out half of the words for some reason so I believe I fixed it!)


Hinata was feeling depressed today. Troubled, agitated, under the weather, it didn't matter how he described it, it all seemed to roll back to the same meaning. The moonlight soaked the island in a cleansing sapphire while he sat carelessly on the beach. The whole scheme of darkness that edged Jabberwock Island was wearing Hinata down, and considering his mood, he probably wouldn't care all that much if someone wielding both a blade and the intent to kill came from behind and murdered him right then and there.

He didn't want to be part of this anymore. The distressing trials and deaths of his friends by his other friends weighed down on him. The ocean ahead of him repeatedly twisted and flowed, climbing along the surface of the sand unendingly, and watching the steady movement of the water relaxed him a little. He decided to take his mind off the shadowy features of the isle by focusing on the tranquil aspects of it.

Despite being a tropical place that scorched everyone during the day, the temperature at night was admirably cooler, causing Hinata to shudder at a soft breeze. Even though the setting proposed a calming, alluring atmosphere, the horrors and murkiness that dwelled in the corners of the place still haunted his mind. Giving in, Hinata stood up and dusted the sand off of him, preparing to return to his hut. Staring out to the sea all night wouldn't change much about the situation.

While taking one last glance at the hypnotizing waves, he acknowledged something stirring behind him. Footsteps, almost. Spinning around, he studied the landscape heavily. However, the scene behind him bore no evidence of anyone being there. A sharp edge of fear bit into him, a feeling he wasn't about to drop quickly. Until he was confident with his scan of the area, he turned back with a sigh, still cautious, and took a brisk walk across the moonlight-bathed sand, taking care to step swiftly.

The sound was there again, once his back was turned. This time, it was plainly obvious someone was there, with no doubt. Dread curled around in his thoughts, as he attempted to consider what to do. After all, he had nothing to defend himself on him. The footsteps were running, and clearly in Hinata's direction. In that moment, he hastily spun around.

A blur of white and green charged at him, giving him no time to react. Trapped in a sudden tackle, Hinata was winded and taken to the ground. This was clearly it, this was where he would be killed. The figure propped atop him giggled, but surprisingly not in an eerie bloodlust kind of giggle. He summoned the courage to open one of his eyes, and identify the attacker.

"I got you, Hinata-kun." laughed the figure happily. Hinata allowed a sigh of relief. Apparently he wasn't going to die yet. "...Komaeda." he mumbled, annoyed. "I thought you were going to kill me there…"

It wasn't until then that Hinata realized how close Komaeda was to his face. As if he didn't notice Hinata's sudden discomfort, Komaeda promptly made the space between them even smaller. "I wouldn't kill you, Hinata-kun…" He said the words slowly in a low and quiet voice, and Hinata attempted yet failed to see any real meaning behind them. "Because you show more hope than..." Hinata more or less ignored him when he went on about hope. It was bullshit either way, he undoubtedly would easily be willing to kill him, that much Hinata knew. But then again, Komaeda could have simply jabbed a blade into his throat right here and now if he wanted to.

This thought disturbed Hinata, and he glared at the other boy. Recognizing the meaning of the glare, Komaeda held up his hands, showing he didn't have any hidden weapons. He dropped his jacket to the side as well, to prove he had no intention of concealing anything harmful. His ashy pale arms glowed queerly from the light of the moon, as did his abnormal ivory hair, and Hinata dazed out of focus watching it blow peacefully to the side from the gentle wind. After realizing Komaeda was saying something, he directed his attention back.

"Can I ask you to repeat that…?" he requested, hoping he didn't come off as rude. Rude? He waved away the thought, considering that since he was the one restrained to the ground with no apparent method of escape, Komaeda should be the one worrying about rudeness. However, the white-haired boy frowned and turned away, as if he refused to repeat what was said. Now Hinata was curious. "Komaeda, please." he was also losing his patience already.

Komaeda looked at him again, still wearing an expression of pessimism. Without warning, he lowered himself closer to Hinata. At this point, his head even rested on Hinata's chest, in spite of his unmistakable look of uneasiness. The thought of him being so close shocked Hinata a little. He glanced around quickly. Not like it wouldn't be awkward or anything if someone on a midnight stroll happened to come across this scene. Not like Hinata could do anything about the situation, though. After a few minutes of trying to figure out what the hell was happening, he noted that Komaeda was finally speaking, again in his low, soft voice, which now seemed brushed with an odd vibe that perplexed Hinata further.

"When I was walking by the beach, I thought you looked stressed, Hinata-kun…" The amount of worry that seemed weaved through his voice startled Hinata. It took a few seconds for him to realize he was supposed to respond, and he did so quite awkwardly. "Uh, yeah, I- I guess I was…" Why was his voice so shaky all of a sudden?

Komaeda's head perked up a notch, and tilted to the side. "Was?" he inquired, looking deeply at Hinata. Their gazes connected, and Hinata studied Komaeda's stare. An intense feeling of wonder and hidden meaning dwelled behind the ashy grey eyes. Again he just noticed now that there was a question at hand. "Um, yes, but still am a little…" The thoughts that preyed upon him earlier once more seeped into his mind. He closed his eyes and let out a quick shiver. There was a long pause. Komaeda drew even closer, and whispered to him. "Can I try to help you with that…?"

At the odd question, Hinata opened his eyes, then blinked in surprise, not expecting what was before him. Komaeda was centimeters from his face, and still getting closer. However, Hinata didn't even try to struggle away. Even if he wasn't pinned down, he figured he still wouldn't budge an inch. He leaned towards the other boy, and closed his eyes again as their lips touched. Komaeda slowly edged his fingers along Hinata's own until they were interlocked, and remained entranced in the gentle kiss. A cold wind swept along the pair, quivering their hair about. Komaeda's breath warmed Hinata's face as it fell upon him repetitively, which captivated him with every amiable breath. The scene attained silence, save for the crashing waves and the smooth sound of two heartbeats.

Eventually Komaeda rose, leaving a mesmerized, blushing Hinata below. He chuckled at the boy, whose ahoge lay wavy and against the ground.

"Did that help, Hinata-kun?" He queried between snickers. From the large, warm smile on both of their faces, it was apparent that yes, it did help. Hinata leaned forward and embraced Komaeda once he could. "Yeah… better. Thanks, Komaeda."

They proceeded to walk back to the huts, hands entangled together. They reached Hinata's first, but as he turned to the other boy, he noticed a twinge of sadness in his eyes. He almost seemed… lonely, or that at least he desired to avoid loneliness. Hinata looked down, displeased with himself that he never noticed how alone Komaeda was. Perhaps he could change that.

"Komaeda… can I ask something?" Komaeda looked up slowly, attempting to hide the look of desolation. The fact that he didn't want Hinata to worry about that alone made Hinata desperate to hug the other again. "Would you… I mean… I… well…" He figured there was no way to word this that wouldn't sound awkward if declined. He sighed and decided just to say it as it is. "Can I stay in your room? For tonight?" Komaeda recoiled with a stunned expression. Nonetheless, there was elation in his look, and his smile returned warmly. Hinata's feeling of ease was brought back as well by the affectionate grin.

"I would love that, Hinata-kun…" He sighed tiredly. They reached Komaeda's hut quickly, except once the door was open Hinata fully realized what he had asked prior to this moment, and blushed again when it came to him that he and Komaeda would be in the same bed. The notion of this being something to be embarrassed about never hit Komaeda clearly, as he was unhesitantly getting changed right in front of Hinata, whose face was redder than a cherry at this point. Komaeda turned to look at the scarlet boy, completely indifferent to the fact that he was wearing nothing but underwear. Monomi HAD provided pajamas, after all…

Hinata reasoned that there wasn't anything wrong with it, he supposed. It WAS his living space, and guests or not, he gets to sleep however he wants. Besides, he slept better the same way, and Komaeda seemed not to have any issue with such.

A few minutes later Hinata as well wore nothing but his boxers, endeavoring to ignore the fact that he should most likely feel uncomfortable in a situation like this. Putting that aside, he cooly climbed to the side of the bed opposite to Komaeda's, and peered at the white-haired friend. He was shuffling closer to Hinata with a blissful smirk, and a contagious one at that. Calmly, Komaeda stretched out his arms, which found their way around Hinata's waist; Hinata did similar. Both moved even closer, eager to be adjacent to the other boy, feeling safe amongst the warmth emitted from one another. Earlier Hinata had recognized Komaeda's loneliness, but until only now he took note of his own. All the thoughts that brought dread and despair earlier seemed irrelevant and pointless now, like the only thing that mattered in this moment was Komaeda being happy. The blissful look of his fact was proof enough that he was, and this pleased Hinata as he gently closed his eyes, savoring the moment at hand before allowing the waves of sleep drift him out of consciousness. Seconds from admitting defeat to drowsiness, Hinata breathed, "Thank you... Komaeda...", then fazed into sleep.

Komaeda raised an eyelid, identifying that Hinata was asleep, and beamed. "No, Hinata-kun…" He mumbled with a yawn, "Thank you…" At that, the pair sank into slumber together, peacefully in one another's clutch.


End file.
